Is a Dream Really a Dream?
by Stoona
Summary: Dreams, dreams are there for a reason. Will Suzaku remember the dream that he never wishes to see again? When he wakes up Lelouch is next to him alive and intact. All is well... or is it? Warnings: AU, OOC, See each Chapter


_Warnings: Gore, shadows doing strange things. Character Death (Not really), SuzaLulu_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass… Those who read Desperation should understand why I should never own it. _

Rate & Review: No flames, I have no beta

Ready for another… wait…

Lelouch: What is that bunny doing?

Suzaku: How should we know?

On to the story!

* * * * * *

Is a Dream really… A Dream?

How did he end up here? Why was he here? He didn't know, but something was off. The only thing he remembered was going to bed with his lover next to him. That pale skin had been warming him, but now he was cold, alone. How? Why? This atmosphere was dark, it smelled of blood. The metallic scent seemed to permeate the air, whatever was causing it was probably dead, and the smell was far too strong in this small area for the body to only be wounded.

It was small for a brick-laid corridor, he was barely able to stretch out his arms on either side of him and lay his palms flat against the walls. Cramped as it was, little alcoves stretched along the hall each with a torch that cast shadows along his path. The shadows were far from normal, human shaped even though there were no humans around for them to be cast off of, only him. He did not notice them, at least not yet.

He was all too aware of the passageway, its earthen bricks that led to that gate, a door. Beyond was that smell, not even the smell of fire, of ash, could over power the smell of someone's life leaking from them. His feet carried him further forward, the passageway opened up into a larger room. The noise he could hear consisted of the crackling of the torches and a little murmuring, low murmuring. Despite the fire flickering, warming the room, a chill danced upon his spine would not disappear. Casting his emerald eyes to those shaded characters, he noticed that they were not only human shaped, but they were acting strangely.

_Humans? But I am the only one here. Where did they come from? And they're moving too… What is this place? Why am I here? I was with Lelouch… I think I am dreaming, but it seems so real. Wait… what are they doing?_

Emerald eyes noted what the shadows were doing. They were playing cards, walking, running, crawling, sneaking across the lit floor, talking, bickering amongst themselves, wrestling, praying, a mass of writhing shadows, eating, kneeling, watching, cuddling…

His eyes flickered as they darted back and he took a step backward. Blinking, as his mind processed what he saw. He had gotten over the fact that the shadows moved and where human shaped, but this was odd. Body shuddering as his mind processed what they were doing.

_They aren't… they can't be… why would they? How is that possible? I didn't know that shadows could have an orgy…_

He sidestepped to the other half of the room, opposite of the writhing bodies of the darkest night. Guarding shadows draped across the floor, spears crossed as though to stop him from getting through. It was not until he looked down that he noticed how his own shadow was moving on its own. Stepping back or at least, he tried too, but he could not, he couldn't move. His shadow moved towards the doors despite his protesting his own body would not heed his commands.

The spears parted as his shadow led him forward, it paused briefly and turned. A pearly smirk shone on the inky darkness of his shadow as the door creaked open revealing a dimly lit room. He moved a few feet into the room before his body was given back control. His stomach dropped and rolled as that horrid smell hit him full force; he dropped to his knees, quickly covering his mouth to keep from retching, swallowing the bile that crawled up his throat. He didn't wish to look up, but that dripping noise called to him, begged him to lift his glimmering eyes to the victim that offered that overbearing smell, the coppery scent.

He raised them ever so slowly. First noted was the crimson pool that caused the drips as another broke the surface causing ripples in the pool expanding it. Eyes traveled to the base of a large alter, accommodating enough to allow a human to rest upon it. The base was elaborately decorated with interwoven vines, leaves, roots, flowers, surrounding two birds in flight locked in an eternal battle. As though they were trying to tear at each other's hearts, shadows were there as well looking on from the back. Every detail seemed to scream for him to be wary of it. The more he stared, the more he knew that something was wrong with it. There, in the back, between the birds and the twisted plants was an alter. An alter with a body, a body with a hole in its chest. Above the hole a dagger was holding a heart. It looks familiar, the design looked familiar.

_This was on… we saw this… it was on the-_

Before his thoughts could click to where he knew he saw it, his attention was captured. Pale, ghastly white flesh drew his eyes upward and he pushed himself off the ground. His limbs felt heavy and while the smell was still there it was not as overbearing as it once was. He was getting used to it. It was to quiet, there was no crackling of torches, no murmuring of shadows, only the dripping of blood off of curled, pale, delicate fingers.

He should never have stood, for his knees gave out, and he collapsed against the door. Attached to that relaxed, curled hand that had a slow, steady, trickle of blood flowing, dripping from the fingertips was his raven haired lover. Empty violet eyes, half-lidded, stared at him, and he felt the cold piercing through his body as tears streamed down his checks at one little detail. Not the detail that his lover was dead, not the detail that his lover was laying on the altar, but the detail of his chest. His lover had a gaping hole in his chest where his heart should have been. His flesh had been torn, his ribs broken, just to remove his heart. How could anyone do that to him? Why was he here?

If he had not looked down, away from his love's dead eyes, he would never have seen it.

It stood there, draped across the floor, holding a dagger in one shadowy hand and a still beating heart in the other. Glowing crimson eyes looked at him as a gleaming grin broke across it face.

"Anything that happens to you shadow happens to you." Its hissing voice echoed in the room as it dashed forward dagger raised. Then there was pain.

* * * * * *

More pain, resonating from his forehead, and something was crushing his chest, cutting off his air. He opened his eyes to find a pale hand posed over his head ready to flick him again.

"Awake? Took you long enough, Suzaku." The voice was mellow and clearly annoyed.

_It was a dream? But it seemed so real. To real, it nicked my arm._

"Suzaku! You are lucky that your boss gave you the day off. Are you going to sleep all day? I tried to wake you up two hours ago." That drew him out of his reverie. Lelouch hated it when he was ignored when Suzaku had the day off. _Day off? My job doesn't give me days off…_

"Sorry love… I had the strangest dream. Lelouch are you okay? You're pale." He stared at his lover that perched on his chest. Lelouch was quaking.

"You were having a nightmare… I couldn't wake you up. Do you realize how worried I was? You wouldn't wake up and your arm just started bleeding. I don't know what you hit it on. You just kept murmuring about shadows and blood…" He was on the verge of tears and rambling. Suzaku pulled him into a gentle kiss as an apology.

If he looked down he would have noticed how Lelouch's shadow smirked, the gleam of those teeth shining in the light of noon.

* * * * * *

_Sob… sob…_

Suzaku: Why is she crying?

Lelouch: You remember that bunny?

Suzaku: Yes…

SS: That bunny was an evil plot bunny that has stolen the plot and the muse for this story…

Lelouch: Let me guess we have to find it.

SS: Yes let us hope that the reviewers will help us look by suggesting places to look or we will never know what will happen.

Suzaku: Wait… I want to know what is going on… why did you kill my Lelouch?

SS: Oh quiet, if you wish to know so badly then beseech the readers.

Suzaku: Pease! Read and Review!

Lelouch: She also wishes to know why no one reviews a completed story. Desperation only had three after it was completed. I feel jilted.

I will look for the evil plot bunny that ran off with my story ideas… now were to start…

Lelouch: Let us try door number 1… I will regret this later I just know it.

Suzaku: Hmm… rated M… must be for future chapters…

Stoona is starting the search now… what is behind door number 1?


End file.
